


The Overpass

by tsukkiglasses



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of old romance, Some angst, i don't know what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkiglasses/pseuds/tsukkiglasses
Summary: June 22, 2018. Brendon has just dropped Pray For The Wicked. Theories have started to roll in about who certain songs could be about. He's learned to ignore the double R name that shows up in his mentions from time to time. But will Ryan be able to avoid the devil on his shoulder when given a chance to remember his old love?





	The Overpass

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Ryan and Spencer's birthdays, I've chosen to reupload this fic from Wattpad to here. I hope you all enjoy as I've spent a lot of time working on this. All mistakes are mine.

I stared at my phone, my screen flashing with Twitter and Instagram notifications from fans and people I don't care to know. Brendon had released a new album and everyone had apparently decided that the great Ryan Ross had contributed to it somehow. I know that fans think that we communicate through songs and I guess that it's true. I used to spend hours listening just listening to Brendon sing, trying to find every hidden message in the lyrics. Soon I just gave up, not having the strength to care anymore. 

I get up from the couch and grab my phone off the table, sticking it in my pajamas pants. It continues to buzz against my leg but I have to choose to ignore it if I'm ever going to listen to a voice I haven't heard in over two years. I move behind the couch, carefully stepping over dog toys, heading for the stairs. I eye the steps for a moment before skipping the first two, setting a pattern. My phone hasn't stopped vibrating and it's getting on my nerves. What was so fucking amazing that I was getting mentioned in a post every two seconds. 

I stop at the top of the stairs, looking into my bedroom. The room is pretty plain, just a bed, dresser, and an empty guitar stand in the corner. I step into my room and close the door behind me, finally taking my phone out of my pocket. I go over to my bed and grab the pair of earbuds of the bedside table, hooking them to my phone. I quickly scroll through the notifications, reading over a few of them when I come across a text from Z. 

'I know that you're gonna listen to his album. Ive already listened to it. I suggest you listen to The Overpass first. You'll thank me later' 

I stare at the message for a moment, confusion sweeping through me. The Overpass was a bar that Brendon and I used to go to when we were working on our first album. It's invite only and you had to find someone to give you the password to get in. We haven't been there together in almost thirteen years but I went back and visited right after the split. I haven't been since, his presence still lingers there. 

I lay back on my bed and search for Pray For The Wicked on Itunes. I buy the album and put my earbuds in while I wait for it to process. I scroll slightly, clicking on the seventh song on the album. My eyes automatically close when the music starts, immersing myself into a song I've never heard before. 

"Sorry to get sentimental tonight  
That perfume lingers in your hair  
It's just that everything reminds me of things  
I thought I shouldn't have to see again  
See, the thing is I'm so sorry to say  
You need me don't you?  
Someone still loves you  
Someone still loves you"

Someone still love you? Bringing up memories that haunt him? I try to think back to all the old The Young Veins songs and the EPs that I released forever ago to see if I said anything in them that might have triggered this in Brendon. 

"Meet me, meet me  
At the overpass, at the overpass  
Sketchy girls and lipstick boys  
Troubled love and high speed noise  
I know you wanna meet me, meet me  
At the overpass, at the overpass  
Sketchy girls and lipstick boys  
Troubled love and high speed noise  
I know you wanna  
Let me hear you say somethin'"

Sketchy girls and lipstick boys... didn't I write a lyric like that? Yeah I think I did... testosterone boys and harlequin girls. Do those correspond at all or did he just like the way it sounded? Why am I even thinking this song is about me in any way?

"I have a shirt that keeps your smell  
That perfume lingers in your hair  
You keep one too in parallel  
You keep long black leather  
See the thing is I'm sorry to say  
You need me don't you?  
Someone still loves you  
Someone still loves you"

We used to share clothes a lot didn't we? I know what shirt Brendon's talking about too. I let him borrow it back during our first tour. I only ever got it back when Brendon said it no longer smelt like me but instead it started to stink like him. I never understood what he liked so much about my smell... vanilla, booze, and weed doesn't sound like it would mix well together. 

"Tiny bottles of shit wine in a tin can that climbs  
But I remember every time  
Everything about you is perfect  
Down to your blood type  
But I remember every time"

I want my brain to shut up. All I can think about is getting tipsy with him and dancing around our hotel room, singing to each other. Falling in a heap on the bed and making out, having to stop every couple seconds cause I would giggle or Brendon would just have to tell me he loved me. 

Sometimes we would get drunk and just talk. It didn't matter if it was about us, our future, the band, or about fucking penguins. What mattered is that we were drunk on shitty wine together. 

"Meet me, meet me  
At the overpass, at the overpass  
Sketchy girls and lipstick boys  
Troubled love and high speed noise  
I know you wanna meet me, meet me  
At the overpass, at the overpass  
Sketchy girls and lipstick boys  
Troubled love and high speed noise  
I know you wanna  
Let me hear you say somethin'"

The song ended, silence engulfing me for five seconds before the next song started. I pry open my eyes and pause the song, not ready to face the next set of emotions. I sit up in my bed and cross my legs, taking my earbuds out and tossing my phone to the edge of the bed. I pull a bit at my hair, wanting nothing more but for the memories to fade away. If this is how Brendon felt writing this song then I'm surprised he's not an alcoholic yet. 

I reach over to the opposite side of my bed and grab a half empty bottle of beer from last night. As I sit back and take a swallow of the stale beer, a slight pressure starts to build up in my chest. I pull the bottle away and hiccup, surprise crashing into me when a small lilac flower floats down onto my white comforter. 

Shit.


End file.
